


Someone Save Me- No, Not You

by I_Dont_Belong_Here



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Will has a pussy, victim has orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dont_Belong_Here/pseuds/I_Dont_Belong_Here
Summary: Matthew captures Will and fucks him. Hannibal is not as great a rescuer as he seems.
Relationships: Matthew Brown/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 102





	Someone Save Me- No, Not You

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written something so depraved before, but I'm already pretty sure I'm going to write more xD

Will groaned as he slowly returned to consciousness. Everything felt fuzzy, and it took him longer than it should have for him to remember what had happened before he’d blacked out. Then he let out a loud gasp and jolted forward, only to be abruptly stopped by the padded cuffs around his wrists and ankles that kept him tied to the bed he was lying on.

Will looked around frantically. “Let me go right now, and I won’t press charges against you!”

There was a soft chuckle from one corner of the room. He’d half-expected to find that it was Hannibal who had captured him and chained him up, but that laugh definitely didn’t belong to Hannibal. He stared into the dark corner, squinting slightly as he tried to make out who was standing there.

After letting him sweat for another few seconds, his captor finally emerged, a sickening grin stretched across his face. “I can’t believe I fell for it. That I actually thought you were a hawk, like me.”

Will furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Matthew? How-?”

“How did I get out?” he interrupted smoothly. “Honestly, am I really the one to blame when the state is the one who chose to lock me up in the place that I worked for so long?” He moved closer, and Will realized that there was a scalpel in Matthew’s hand. He stiffened, which only made Matthew laugh more. “No, you aren’t a hawk like me. But that doesn’t mean you’re like everyone else, either. You’re different from the rest. Unique. I can understand why Dr. Lecter covets you so much. But he didn’t lay his claim on you. That’s his mistake.”

Once he was close enough that Will could see the shiny gleam of the tip of the blade, Matthew slowly reached down and slid the scalpel across Will’s body. Will struggled to stay perfectly still so that he wouldn’t be cut as Matthew cut a line down his shirt. It was a button up shirt, so the knife was there purely for the intimidation tactics. And unfortunately, it was working. 

Will gulped once, then took a deep breath, trying to ignore the cool air that hit his chest as the torn cloth was shoved out of the way. “Matthew- please, you don’t- you don’t have to do this.”

Matthew let out another laugh. “Of course I don’t  _ have _ to do anything. But this is something that I want to do. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. You really are so beautiful, Will. I thought you were the most beautiful when you were telling me to kill someone on your behalf, but now I realize that I was wrong. You’re most beautiful when you’re trembling in fear like this. But don’t worry, soon you’ll be shaking and sweaty for other reasons.”

Will gulped again, but this time he wasn’t given the chance to say anything, as his pants were suddenly torn open and yanked down his legs, boxers dragged down with the jeans. There was a gleam in Matthew’s eyes that made Will want to vomit, but he was lying on his back, so he had to stop himself from doing so.

Because of the circumstances, Will had been too distracted by everything else to notice that his shoes had already been removed before he’d even woken up. It was obvious now as Matthew pulled Will’s pants off the rest of the way, but it also made him wonder why Matthew hadn’t stripped him while he was unconscious. Will wasn’t sure which way would be worse.

Once Will’s pants were completely removed, he did his best to clamp his thighs together, not wanting to reveal his most private parts. Matthew just laughed at the attempt, as he balled up Will’s boxers and then shoved them into his mouth as a make-shift gag. Then Matthew used his scalpel to cut away the rest of Will’s shirt so he wouldn’t have to undo the cuffs, lightly scratching all along Will’s torso and arms with little cuts.

Will was completely naked, and Matthew trailed the blade along Will’s skin, leaving more little marks. None of them were deep enough to bleed at all, but they hurt all the same, like being covered in a hundred papercuts. 

Apparently satisfied with the state of him, Matthew tossed the weapon aside carelessly, then began stroking his hands along Will’s skin instead. Will almost wished for the knife back instead.

Matthew’s fingers tweaked over Will’s nipples, which were already in little pointed peaks thanks to the chilly air of the room. He seemed delighted by the startled little noise Will made, and he kicked off his own shoes before climbing onto the bed and straddling Will. He leaned over and bit harshly down on one nipple while flicking the other with his fingers. Then he licked all over the nipple as if to sooth the pain, before biting down again. That went on for what felt like ages before he switched to biting the other nipple instead. He didn’t stop until both were bright red and standing as tall as they could.

Ignoring the way Will squirmed around below him, Matthew scooted back so that he could get a better look at where Will still had his legs tightly closed together. “I never expected that you would be so shy. But don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” Then he grabbed Will’s thighs and roughly yanked them apart, exposing Will’s helpless pussy to the cool air of the room. Matthew grinned viciously. “Hm. Looks like you’re already starting to get wet down here. I always knew you were a little slut, spreading your legs for every killer that looks your way. Don’t worry, I’ll give your greedy cunt exactly what it needs.” Without any warning, he swung his hand down and slapped Will’s pussy, making Will jolt back and let out a pained whine. “Wouldn’t want you to get too greedy, though.”

He kept slapping Will’s pussy until it was red and hot to the touch, and then he leaned over to lick at Will’s clit. Will squirmed at the unfamiliar sensation, and hated himself for cumming so quickly. Matthew didn’t let up, and kept licking and sucking at Will’s clit, causing so much uncomfortable overstimulation that Will had no idea what to do with himself over then try to squirm away.

Matthew dragged another orgasm out of Will before he sat back up, face wet with Will’s slick and cum. “Mm. Yeah, I can definitely understand why Dr. Lecter keeps you around. Now it’s time for you to show your gratitude for me. I just let you cum, twice. Now it’s my turn.” 

He unzipped his pants and pushed them down just far enough to draw out his cock, leaving himself mostly fully clothed while Will was trapped naked under him. Matthew stroked up and down his own cock a few times, before he finally moved forward and shoved it right into Will’s pussy. “Uh, you’re so tight. Almost like your cunt hasn’t been fucked loose by every charming murderer to pass your way. But you can’t fool me, Will. A whore like you definitely couldn’t be a virgin.” 

Matthew started pounding away faster and faster, balls slapping against Will’s ass. Will wasn’t sure how much time passed before Matthew’s pace stuttered, and then he jammed himself in as deep as he could go. Even though he was pretty sure it wasn’t possible, it felt to Will like the thick, hot cock had jammed itself all the way up into his cervix. 

Then Matthew let out a soft groan before Will felt himself get filled up with hot cum. It made him feel so unbearably full, but Matthew refused to pull out even after he’d gone completely soft. Will wasn’t left to question why for very long, though, because Matthew let out a, “Ahhh,” of relief, and then Will felt a scalding liquid fill him up even more.

He did his best to thrash around in protest, but Matthew just reached forward and slapped Will across the cheek before covering his mouth with one wide hand. “Oh just shut up and take it. We both know that being a cum slut and a toilet is all that you’re good for.”

Time passed, probably several days, though it was difficult to tell. Matthew never left Will alone for too long, always coming back to fuck him and piss in him. He left Will’s pussy and ass both gaping open, and never cleaned him out, leaving Will with a permanent overfull, bloated feeling. 

One day, as Matthew was in the middle of fucking into Will’s ass while he fucked Will’s pussy with a vibrator, there was a loud roar as the door to the room was kicked open. Everything happened so fast, Will could only let out a squeal as Matthew was yanked back, pulling him out so suddenly. 

He watched with wide eyes as Hannibal and Matthew fought. It was a bloody, complicated battle, but Hannibal had gotten the element of surprise, and Matthew’s still-hard dick was proof that his mind wasn’t really in the fight. Hannibal ended up smashing Matthew’s head open, then he stalked over to the bed, completely covered in blood.

Will whimpered as he looked up at Hannibal. “You- you saved me,” he choked out, voice hoarse. 

Hannibal reached out to gently touch Will’s cheek, and Will was too dazed to notice the more sinister look in his eyes. “Not exactly, my dear boy.” 

Before Will could figure out what that meant, Hannibal had taken off his own pants, then climbed onto the bed and slid into Will’s pussy in one smooth motion. The way was already slippery enough, from all of Matthew’s cum and piss, and Hannibal quickly got into a rhythm that rocked the bed hard enough for it to slam into the wall on every thrust. Tears leaked down Will’s eyes as he realized that he would never escape. 


End file.
